Yours, Mine, Ours
by The Black Sun's Daughter
Summary: They keep taking his shirts, but Jacob's not complaining. What's his is theirs, and they look too good to argue.


"I don't think I've ever seen this much plaid flannel in one place before," Ezekiel remarks one morning, when he's the first one up and is poking through Jacob's closet curiously. His shirt is on the floor somewhere in the jumble of clothes, but it's stained beyond all recovery and smells like musty crypt air.

Jacob raises his head a little but doesn't try to move, given he's pinned by Cassandra sprawling over his chest. "I like flannel. You could always just _not_ wear a shirt, too," he suggests slyly and is rewarded with a devious smirk from the thief.

"Can't do that, love. You two wouldn't be able to resist me," Ezekiel replies, which is probably true. Jacob already feels smug as all hell seeing the red scratches striping Ezekiel's shoulders and the purple hickeys on each hipbone. He delves in the closet and comes out with one of Jacob's older flannel shirts that'd started life as blue and yellow but had washed out into a dull grey. It's too big on him, hanging loose around his shoulders and covering his hands, but it looks…good. "Huh. I think I see what you mean, cowboy. This thing's pretty comfy." He turns back the sleeves enough to uncover his hands, buttoning the cuffs so they don't fall again, then comes over to the bed, leaning forward to kiss Jacob soundly. "I'll go start coffee."

When Cassandra gets up, wakened by the smell of coffee, she ignores her own clothes in favour of pulling on Jacob's t-shirt, skipping downstairs in nothing else. Jacob follows her down, and finds that they're irresistible even with clothes on. They effectively and thoroughly christen both the counters and the kitchen table before they even start on breakfast.

* * *

It becomes kind of a 'thing' after that. Whenever Cassandra and Ezekiel come over to Jacob's place, they'll end up wearing his clothes the next morning. Jacob won't lie—it makes him feel good, warm down to his toes, when he sees Cassandra shuffling around the kitchen in one of his band shirts, or Ezekiel buried in one of his hoodies. He doesn't mind when they borrow his clothes for a few days, either, because when he gets them back, he can bury his nose in them and smell them in the fabric.

Sometimes, though, he doesn't get them back. Jacob knows that they are officially no longer his when he's sorting the laundry and sees that one of them (most likely Ezekiel) has taken a black Sharpie and written 'E/C' over the faded 'JS' he still writes on all the tags, a holdover from his younger years when his clothes constantly got mixed up with his brother's. He smiles and folds the shirt up, setting it in a new pile. He finds three more reclaimed shirts and puts them in the bottom drawer of the dresser, where Cassandra and Ezekiel keep their pyjamas. It's mutual territory, since her nightwear usually consists of t-shirts and sweats that are at least two sizes too big for her, therefore fitting Ezekiel as well.

They don't just rob him of his clothes, though. A few days after one of his shirts gets reclaimed, a new one will have taken its place on the hangers in the closet, freshly laundered and waiting. Well, not _new,_ new. Whenever he needs clothes, he goes to thrift stores and secondhand places because he'll be damned if he's going to spend anything more than fifteen dollars on a pair of damn jeans. That's what they get him, too, even though he knows that if Ezekiel had his way, it'd all be brand-new and possibly designer, a thought that makes Jacob shudder. The thief means well, he knows that, but still. Cassandra keeps a good hold on Ezekiel's leash, though.

It's the clothes that finally clue Flynn in, too. The senior Librarian has been entirely oblivious to their relationship, even though they haven't exactly been hiding it. They try to avoid PSA at the Library as a rule, to be at least a little professional, but it's not a secret. Eve and Jenkins both know, but Flynn's still unaware, somehow. But he finally starts to pick up on something when Ezekiel shows up one morning wearing a Metallica shirt that hangs too loose on him to be his, and when Cassandra comes in with a Sooners hoodie tied around her waist. At first it's just a few confused, narrow-eyed stares, but it finally sinks in when instead of going home to change shirts after an unfortunate slimy accident, Ezekiel just puts on Jacob's flannel shirt instead. Flynn starts sputtering incoherently, pointing between the three of them.

"We're dating, mate, don't hurt yourself," Ezekiel tells him, trying and failing not to sound smug as he turns back the sleeves and buttons the cuffs.

Still yammering, Flynn drops heavily into a chair, looking like his brain might've short-circuited for a moment.

Only Jacob notices Eve surreptitiously slipping Jenkins a ten dollar bill.


End file.
